Becoming Us
by Cassiel Darkmoon
Summary: Roxas wants to be free of Sora. He knows how to help the Nobodies. But what can he do when he's trapped? This is for KINGDOM HEARTS 2! It takes place close to the begining. Roxas x Axel for sure...more pairings later. I DON'T OWN KH! i forgot disclaimer


"Becoming Us"

A/N: This takes place shortly after Sora and Roxas join in the very beginning of the game. Sora is in Twilight Town and Roxas becomes conscious within him. THIS IS UN-BETA-ED. A BETA READER/EDITOR IS NEEDED. EMAIL TO APPLY! (email me at please)

FYI:

-'Roxas's thoughts'-

"Talking"

Xxxxxxxxx

Part One

Xxxxxxxxx

Roxas's heart fluttered. A pulse ran through his mind.

-'Where am I?'-

He couldn't move, couldn't open his eyes. Another voice spoke inside his head.

"I'm Sora. And this is Donald and Goofy."

-'That's right, I'm part of Sora now…'-

Roxas smiled sadly in his mind.

-'Wait…am I still separate from Sora?'-

His mind was still his own.

Xxxxxxxxx

'Why am I crying?' "Where did that come from? Sorry, I'm ok."

It was goodbye. Goodbye to the friends he'd always had, who had always been there for him.

-'Goodbye my friends…I'll come back.'-

"Hey, I'll come back and visit ok?"

-'Sora. I need to tell Sora what I know!'-

Roxas called out as loud as he could.

-'SORA!'-

"Huh?"

-'Sora! I need to be free!'-

"It's weird. I feel sad…"

-'He…he can't hear me.'-

Roxas wished he could cry. He knew something very very important…

-'I have to tell Axel too!'-

…The Nobodies. He knew how to help them; how to help himself.

Nobodies are only half a person, with half a heart. They aren't meant to exist. But…

-'I need to…..get……out….'-

Roxas couldn't seem to stay awake. Sora was repressing him….but…two halves make a whole, right? If I let Sora keep the half of me that is his……and I find another half…another Nobody…we could be whole again…but…

-'I might become a Heartless.'-

I don't care!

Xxxxxxxxx

Sora felt a lurch, like the ground had been taken out from underneath him.

"What?"

"What is it, Sora?" Donald asked, turning toward the boy.

"I don't-"

"Hey look! Twilight Town is gone!"

"What!" exclaimed Sora and Donald as Goofy pointed out the window of the Gummi Ship. The town the had just come from not long ago was gone.

Something else felt gone. Sora put a hand over his heart. It fluttered beneath his fingers.

'Strange. I wonder what that was…?' Sora thought.

Xxxxxxxxx

Roxas felt nothing. He could see the darkness, hear the darkness, taste the darkness…but he felt nothing. It was as if he ere submerged in dark water, unable to move, just floating, gliding…going somewhere.

-'What?'-

His feet connected with something…the ground? No…maybe. His feet felt strange, like he was standing on a pillow-kind of wobbly, unstable.

He opened his eyes…weren't they open before?…The world around him was hazy, unclear-like it was out of focus. He swiveled his head.

-'Augh!'-

His head felt terrible! Like he had a headache, and it was swollen somehow, heavy. His antennae wiggled and he detected noise behind him.

-'…Antennae? What the hell!'-

Roxas raised his shorteded arms, but couldn't reach the top of his head. He didn't care. He stared at his…hands? They were black. He was black! He…

He was a Heartless?

Roxas gasped, or tried to (it came out sort of like a chirp), and looked down at his chest. The Heartless symbol was…only half there.

-'Go figure. Half a heart, half a symbol…how retarded.'-

His vision was clearer now, or was it? He didn't know. What he did know was that he was standing in an ally and that someone was coming. He jumped(?) into the shadows and ducked behind a bery conveniently placed crate. He tried to peer around it to see who it was and realized he was extremely nearsighted. Anything more that a few feet away was blurry. His antennae wiggled like crazy as he heard a graon coming from the person stumbling forward. Roxas…chirped…or whatever, again in surprise when the person (more like a blurry blob of black and…red?…grasped onto the crate hiding him. The person jerked at the sound.

"What! Who's there?"

-'OMG! I can't believe it! It's AXEL!'-

Roxas threw caution (and intelligence in general) out the windo and flung himself at Axel, clinging in somting resembling a hug to poor Axel's waist.

"What the-Get off!"

Axel tried to pry Roxas off, but Roxas just chirped happily and rubbed his face in Axel's jacket…thingy. (A/N: teehee)

-'I found you! I found you!'-

"Roxas! Is that you?"

A pulse.

"Oomph!"

Roxas looked up…and found his face a mere inch from Axel's. Axel's intense green eyes stared back into his own blue. He blushed and sat back. Realizing he was sitting on top of him, he also then got off.

-'I'm human again?'-

xxxxxxxxx

End of Part One. Please R&R! Tell me how much it rocked, or how much it sucked! Thanks for your time.


End file.
